Peeta's Proposal
by VintageRumorWriter
Summary: Peeta propose to Katniss, first story so take it easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! PLZ PLZ COMMENT! Disclaimer: I do not own Peeta Mellark or Gale Hawthorne, Katniss does.**

** Peeta's POV**

I was so so nervous. I had never felt this way before. I tries asking Delly about it, but she just blew me off.

I think she had a crush on me.

So I took my only other option, and here I am, talking to Katniss's main confidante, besides me.

When he picked up the phone, I had a strong feeling this wouldn't go well.

"What?" Gale asked sleepily.

"I'm proposing to Katniss." Is said nervously, as if he could punch me through the phone.

"Great, man. Wow, what a catch. The girl on fire." He said as if we were talking about hunting or baking or whatever we might have in common.

"Seriously! That's all you have to say? Any advice?" I asked, now genuinely pissed.

"Well, the Katniss I know would want it to be sentimental but nothing elaborate.

Suddenly, I had the perfect idea.

"The pearl!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting about Gale.

"What?" he asked.

"In the Quarter Quell, I gave her a pearl, and she's kept it ever since!" I said, now pissed at myself for not thinking of it.

"Well, it it's so special to her, then how are you gonna get it without her noticing?" He asked.

Good point. What, was I going to sneak in to her house at midnight and just pull it out of her dresser drawer?

"Well, uh, I gotta go now, so ummm… Good luck." He said, probably, just trying to be nice.

But I was going to need any good luck I could.

**Well, comment if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reviewing, even if you didn't like it! I have decided I will definitely continue!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Games**

**Gale's POV**

As I hung up the phone, I tried to stay calm.

That just wasn't the case.

Not possible. Not Katniss. Peeta could propose to any other girl. Delly, Johanna even my own sister.

Not Katniss.

I cannot believe I gave him advice. I thought, hey, he's not used to this. He won't get it. Then he came up with that fantastic pearl idea.

I remember the pearl. I remember thinking how 'Capitol' of him it was.

Maybe Katniss likes Capitol now. Maybe I just needed to step up my game, try harder.

I really love her. She should love me, I'm obviously right for her. We used to be rebels together.

But now she's an international symbol of independence.

He's the boy with the bread.

And I'm the boy with wild game.

So I called her.

"Hey, Katnip," I said casually as I heard her pick up the phone, "haven't heard from you in a while, how are you doing?"

"Hey, Gale," her voice was so sweet, "I'm doing… ok. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you and Peeta doing? Are you guys serious?" I asked.

Wrong answer. I figured that out as soon as I heard the brief but existent silence on her side of the line.

Or maybe it was just the wrong question.

"Peeta and I are pretty serious, I guess. But he's been acting almost nervous lately. I don't know what to make of it." She said partly sad and partly accusing, for some reason.

"I think I have a pretty good idea as to why." I replied as conniving as possible.

Then I proceeded to ruin the life of the girl I love and the boy she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This chapter picks up right were the last one left of, so be excited! I'm trying to update everyday, unless I get completely swamped with homework!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

**Katniss's POV**

"I think I have a pretty good idea as to why." Gale said, sounding like he usually did when he was making trouble.

Then all of the sudden I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on a sec Gale, I've got to answer the door"

I opened the door and there was Peeta, standing there in all of his beautiful, loving, sensitive presence.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

I mouthed the word Gale, and quickly turned around.

"Ok, so what?" I asked

"He's going to propose to you." He said, almost happily, which was strange, because just that sentence crushed all of my friendliness towards him.

I spun around and stared at Peeta with wide eyes. His expression obviously said that he had heard the conversation.

"Don't ever call me again, Gale." I said angrily.

"Wait! Katnip-"

I turned to Peeta.

He looked so crushed; it made me want to cry. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He just stared blankly ahead.

Finally, I asked what was now dominating my mind, "Was he telling the truth?" I asked softly.

"Yes, he was. I love you Katniss. So much." He whispered hoarsely,.

"I love you too, Peeta." I replied.

**Changing Perspectives!**

** Gale's POV**

I thought I was doing the right thing, setting her straight, so she could see that she loved me more.

She hung up on me.

This was not Katniss.

Not Katniss.

I protected her family, helped her through hard times, gave her everything I possibly could. How could she not love me?

Love me like I love her.

She hated me now, so I had to hang on to everything she had ever told me or given me. Everything. Love, hate, disapproval.

Everything Katniss.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe he told. I wanted to hurt him. But I used my calming mantra.

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss.

I couldn't read her expression, part seriously angry at Gale and part empathetic towards me.

She told me she loves me.

All was well.

Until I face the unknown anger of Delly Cartwright.

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks so so much for reviewing, keep it up with the feedback! I will probably update twice today, so it might be two shorter chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Panem**

**Delly's POV**

When I close my eyes at night, I see golden sunlight, bright and alive. Out of the sunlight comes a figure, a tall and muscular figure.

But then I realize the figure isn't coming out of the light; the light is coming out of the figure.

The sunlight is Peeta, my own personal ray of the sun.

But he loves Katniss.

And I love him.

How could he not know how I feel? We've been friends since we were five. I practically saved him from eternal insanity.

How could he love Katniss? She played with his heart. She didn't love him until he was in trouble.

If she likes trouble so much, then why not that other boy, Gale? They spent so much time together in District 13, I was positive there was something going on. Why not him?

All of the sudden, my doorbell rang. I looked through the peephole and there he was.

Peeta.

I quickly backed away, and then shouted that the door was open and he could come in.

"Hey, Dells. I need some serious advice" He said.

"Well, I've got a solution. What do you need advice on?" I asked, trying to sound like I hadn't just been thinking about him.

"I told Gale I was proposing to Katniss, and then he told her." He said quickly.

Something was off. He and Gale weren't friends, at all.

"Wait, since when are you and Gale friends?" I asked.

"We're not. I just needed someone who knew Katniss well enough to ask them for advice on her." He replied

I thought about this for a minute. What about Haymitch? Or anyone besides Gale, for that matter?

"Haymitch was away on some Capitol trip, and was I supposed to call her mother?" He said as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Peeta, maybe she's not the girl for you." I whispered softly.

"Who else, Delly?" he asked.

"Maybe you could try someone you know better, someone who never broke your heart." I said.

"Katniss is the only one."

That set me off. I was on a rampage now.

"What about me, Peeta? What? Am I just your sidekick? You've been flirting with me for years. How dare you talk to ME about broken hearts?" I shouted.

He was silent. All was silent. The sun stopped shining, the light stopped in its tracks.

"Delly, I'm so sorry if you misinterpreted my actions. I thought I could trust that you knew I was in love with Katniss. I am so, so sorry." He replied, like a true gentleman.

And when he left, so did the light.

**Thanks for reading! No one really acknowledges Delly, so her perspective was hard to get at. Hope I did ok!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: might not update tomorrow, so I'll do my best to keep you satified with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know how it goes.**

**Peeta's POV**

I feel so stupid, how could I not have seen it?

Of course Delly liked me, but I thought it was clear that I was in love with Katniss, and she was just my friend, nothing more.

I thought the best way to sort this out would be to have Katniss and Delly talk to each other, sort thing out.

"Katniss?" I said as I knocked on her door.

"Oh, hey Peeta. Are you ok? It's kind of late." She said gently, as if she thought my feelings were still fragile from earlier today.

She's so sweet.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm ok." I replied.

"Oh, good. Where'd you disappear to?" She asked, more concerned than possessive.

"I went over to Delly's, to ask fro advice. On you." I replied, not wanting to lie.

"Oh. And how'd that go?" She asked.

"Well, apparently she's been in love with me since about kindergarten and she kind of exploded." I said, again not wanting to lie.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Well of course she's in love with you! You are the single most irresistible boy in all of Panem. You're sweet, caring, handsome, loving and best of all, you're completely oblivious to it all! Everyone loves you Peeta! Your charisma and livingness won us two games and a war! You care for everyone, and that's why I love you!" She exclaimed compassionately.

I had no idea how to respond to that. I had to make up some sort of reply. Then I had it.

"Katniss Everdeen. Whenever I hear your name, I think about how irresistibly pretty you are, how much you care for your family and your determination that won a war, saved my life and managed to override pretty much every force that came against you." I said, my voice filled with every bit of my admiration and love for her.

"Is that why you love me?" She asked with a small voice, like a little girl.

"Yes, but mainly because I've seen the caring, compassionate side of you that no one else gets to see." I replied.

And with that, she pulled me closer to her, her small frame against my much larger one, and kissed me.

**Gale's POV**

I can't believe I came back. I rode three trains and took the entire month off of my job in weaponry.

And there she was, looking prettier than ever, kissing him as if she had no other thought in the world.

And him, he had no idea how luck he was that I didn't just walk in and punch him on the spot.

I was sitting in the bushes beside her house, and then I heard a soft rustle, like a single raindrop falling on a window.

There was another spy, definitely a girl, with a fuller figure, and when I squinted I saw that she had long blond hair and was around my age, maybe a little younger.

She gasped a little when she saw me, and immediately started making excuses for herself.

"Hi, I'm Delly. And you're Gale. And that's Katniss, and she stole the love of my life from me." She said.

"I'm Gale, and you apparently seem to know that. So you're in love with Peeta, huh?" I said.

"Yes, more than anything. And I know you love Katniss, I and I think we should stop this engagement thing, now." She replied.

And this was the start of a great (for us, anyway) friendship.

**Katniss's POV**

I am so unbelievably happy, I can't even begin to describe it.

I feel loved, I feel wanted, I feel special, I feel pretty. Things I hadn't felt until Peeta came in to my life.

"Peeta, I love you." I whispered gently.

"I love you more, Katniss." He whispered back, making me love him more.

I am, once again, unbelievably happy.

"Katniss Everdeen, you want to marry me. Real or not real?" He asked, gently and lovingly.

"Real, Peeta. Real as it gets." I replied.

**That I not the end! I will continue with Delly and Gale trying to ruin them, and some more loving Peeta and Katniss scenes. Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Ok, I'm updating again today :D I love that you love my story! Thanks so so soooooooooo much for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Really? I've done this twice already today!**

**Peeta's POV**

She loves me.

She will soon be mine forever.

She was right, this is real, we are real. Amidst all the hatred and war, she loved me, when everyone else dismissed me as a insane, immature boy.

But to her, I was the boy with the bread. The boy who helped her, in her family's neediest time.

Of course, there was Delly. She was out for revenge. She would stop at nothing.

See, when her first boyfriend was caught cheating on her, she stopped at nothing to make the poor girl suffer.

The girl is now homeschooled.

"Katniss, what about Delly, and Gale?" I asked.

"What about them? Why should we worry? This is us. This is real." She replied softly, locking her eyes to mine.

I immediately melted, her eyes casting a spell, putting an enchantment on my heart.

All of the sudden, there was a rough knock at the door, interrupting our moment.

She smiled, then blushed, "I guess I should get that."

I heard her open the door, then I got an immediate sense of fear.

"Where is he, Katniss?" A deep voice asked roughly.

I knew that voice. The voice that shook through my nightmares, nightmares of loosing Katniss.

"Move. I asked you a question. Where is he? Tell me now." Gale said.

` "Gale, stop." She said, sounding slightly panicked.

"No. I saw him. Where is he, Katniss. I need to know." He said, ignoring her, the hate in his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Gale Hawthorne, you will stop right now. If you go through with what I know you plan, I will never, ever, speak to you. I swear." She said, in a pleading tone I had only heard twice before, when her sister was reaped and when her sister died.

All of the sudden, there was silence.

Then I heard someone get shoved in to a wall and a vase break.

I immediately ran out to the living room, and saw Gale leaning up against the wall, the back of his head bleeding and Katniss standing about five feet away from him with her arms crossed.

I looked back and forth from Katniss to Gale, as if I was watching a tennis match. Finally I focused on Katniss.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He tried to kiss me." She replied, half disgusted and half murderous.

That really got me mad. I wanted to hurt him, more than when he told her about our engagement.

"He what?" I shouted.

She winced, and I immediately got my anger under control. Gale wasn't there anymore, just Katniss.

"Oh, Katniss. I'm sorry for yelling. I love you." I said.

"It's ok. You overreacted. It happens. I love you, too." She replied.

Gale winced at this.

Then I realized Gale and I were more alike than I thought. We both love Katniss, we both were worried about her and we both love her.

Ok, so we only had two things in common.

I did something that surprised Katniss, me, and Gale.

I bent over, "Are you ok?" I asked.

**Ok, so that's not the end either! I have a dramatic twist coming on! And don't forget Delly! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: might not update tomorrow, so I'll do my best with this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah**

**Delly's POV**

As I looked inside the house, I saw Gale try to kiss Katniss, then she pushed him into the wall. Hard. And for some strange reason, this worried me.

Then, just when I thought Gale and I were a team, I saw Peeta reach out to him and offer help.

See, but what made me mad was that he accepted. We were supposed to be rebelling against this whole Peeta/Katniss thing. We were supposed to help them realize that they loved us, not each other.

So I ran to the house and burst through the door. This startled me, because truthfully, I didn't even have a plan.

Everyone stared at me in surprise for a while, and then Gale finally spoke up.

"Uh… Delly? What are you doing?" Gale asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing, Gale Hawthorne. I am doing what you are supposed to be doing." I hissed.

Then the moment I lunged for Katniss, a hand grabbed my shoulder and steadied me. I glanced over and saw that it had been Gale who had grabbed me.

"Delly, look at Katniss. Really, is she all that different from you? She loves Peeta. She loves her family. She loves her home and is proud of who she is." Gale gently whispered to me.

I did look at her. I saw a girl who had saved so many lives, even my own. A girl who had lost almost everyone she loved, trying to save people she barely knew. I saw that she wasn't as big and tough as she looked on TV, and that she was only a eighteen year old, practically a child.

Maybe I misjudged her.

I looked at Gale again, and asked him to let go of me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Sorry I misjudged you. Sorry I didn't appreciate that you save my life." I said cautiously.

"Delly, I'm sorry. I should have known that you had feelings for Peeta. Sorry I didn't consider how you would feel. But I have a strong feeling that you'll fin happiness elsewhere." She glanced at Gale's hand lingering above my shoulder.

I blushed.

"Well, now that everything's cleared up…" Peeta said.

"Maybe we should celebrate the engagement of our two best friends." Gale said.

I saw Katniss smile slightly, then speak in a clear voice "Or maybe we're celebrating something more." She looked at Peeta, seeing if he got the message.

"New beginnings?" Gale asked.

"Sure." Peeta replied.

**I hope that keeps you satisfied! Not the end of the story! Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this is going to be a really quick update cuz I can only b on the computer for like 10 mins**

**Disclaimer: WHATEVER!**

**Gale's POV**

I cannot believe that she thought I was done with this.

Seriously, I know we were acting all buddy-buddy and celebratory and stuff, but really?

Has it ever been that easy?

Delly, I'm not sure about. She's nice. She's pretty. She's sweet.

That's all.

Katniss thought that BAM, and now that I knew she loved some one else, I was automatically in love with someone else.

I had to make her jealous.

I would feel bad, using Delly. But she would understand, and it might make Peeta jealous. I mean, seriously! Not like she's developed real feelings for me in like maybe the twenty minutes we had known each other.

**Delly's POV**

I closed my eyes tonight, expecting sunlight.

But what I saw was a raging, angry fire.

The figure coming out was much more muscular, more rugged. The same height, about.

But the presence was more immature, more fight in it.

I'm so confused.

**Really short, I know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I want to thank you all for reviewing, reading and favoriting!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon, really?**

**Peeta's POV**

Something's off. I'm happy about, well, everything. But still.

The way Gale looked from Katniss to Delly, like he was sizing them up. I'm kind of freaked out.

He must be planning something. He has to be planning something. He was acting normal all night, but every time I looked at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face, like what I imagine he would look like when he's hunting.

I really hope he doesn't try anything funny with Delly, because I want her to stay my friend, I know how he broke Katniss's heart. And I don't wan that to happen to any of my friends.

I think he might have gotten this crazy idea in his head that Katniss might be jealous if he started going out with Delly, but Katniss would more than likely encourage it, be happy that he was happy.

**Katniss's POV**

I wasn't sure, about a lot of things. I wasn't sure if Gale really liked Delly, I wasn't sure who to call and talk to, I wasn't sure how to tell my mother about the engagement.

I wasn't sure about anything, except that I loved Peeta and Peeta loved me.

"Peeta," I called out across the house, "any idea who I should tell first?"

"About what?" he joked.

We both laughed for a while, and then he had a suggestion.

"You should definitely call Annie. She'd want to know." He said.

Annie. I hadn't talked to her in a while; I called her occasionally to get updates on her and Finnick's son.

I really wanted to call her, but I was sure it would open old wounds about Finnick being killed.

"Ok." I said when I made up my mind.

When she picked up, this is how it went.

"Hello?" she said, and I heard a baby crying in the back round.

"Hey, Annie! Guess what?" I said, more excited than I had meant to sound.

"Well, the only reason you would call me at this hour, when you knew I have a two year old son, I that you and Peeta got engaged." She said sleepily.

Wow. I'd forgotten how smart she was.

"Yes!" was all I could think to say.

"Well, I'm really happy for you. Can you call me in the morning to talk about it?" she said.

So, about a minute later, I hung up and went to the living room and looked out the window.

And looking in at me was Gale, sitting across the street, looking like he was ready to avenge someone.

Me, of course.

**Review, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and stuff**

**Disclaimer: This is based off of something the incredibly amazing Suzanne Collins wrote.**

**Katniss's POV**

As I realized Gale had seen me, he got up from his post across the street, and he came and knocked on the door.

I cautiously opened it, and what I saw was Gale, standing taller than he usually appeared, staring at me with such intensity that I thought his eyes would burn right through me.

I started to talk, but didn't get a word in before he started talking.

"Katniss, if you think I'm done with this, then you're wrong. I will do all it takes to persuade you, to make you jealous." He said intensely.

I took me precisely seven seconds to put together his plan to get me jealous.

"Gale, I know you. Better than anyone. I know what you're trying to do. You know this is exactly the kind of thing you used to look down on. You will never, ever get me to love you if you play with another girl's heart. And if you even start to put your little plan in motion, you won't even be my friend." I said, my voice sounding more clear and powerful, even though inside it saddened me that he would consider such a thing.

He was silent for a while, when he finally mustered up something to say.

"I don't care," he started to say, but before he could finish, I slammed the door in his face.

**Peeta's POV  
><strong>

I was so proud of Katniss.

I don't think she saw me, but I was watching her entire conversation. I could see on her face when she was figuring out Gale's plan to go out with Delly to get Katniss jealous. I could also see that it saddened her that Gale would even think of something so twisted.

"Peeta, could you get it?" Katniss yelled across the house.

I was confused, but then I realized I had been so lost in thought, that I hadn't realized the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Peeta! How come I had to hear from Annie! My favorite couple is engaged. Already! I remember just two years ago, you guys were already married and Katniss was pregnant!" Haymitch said sarcastically.

"I didn't realize you were back." Was my genius reply to his sarcastic comment.

"I'm not. Just because you didn't realize what hotel I was staying at, doesn't mean I can't call you." He said.

We kept talking for about ten minutes, then we ran out of things to talk about, then he talked to Katniss for a while, then she got too disgusted to keep talking and hung up.

**Harmless, not a lot of suspense, I know! But I have to lead up to the whole Gale-Delly thing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I just feel like I should re-thank you reviewers. And you, Dana! GUESS WHO I AM! Ok if you didn't get it I'll tell u in gym tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: Whatever**

**Delly's POV**

I'm not sure what's happening to me. Nothing that everyone else hasn't experienced before, anyway.

It's just that I was a little chubby for a while, so boys didn't notice me as much.

The thought made me sad. That I had to change to get people to notice me. That I was always just "chubby girl" up until last year.

Knock, knock. I didn't like it when people just knocked on doors. It was skeptical. It was unknowing, because you had no way to know who was at the door and why.

Peeta sure messed me up.

That was the thing, had it been Peeta who had messed me up, or was it someone or something else?

Gale was sweet. He made me realize.

Oh, god. The door.

I swung it open, and standing there was Gale. I felt magical and important.

"Hey, Delly. Just wanted to make sure you got home ok last night. And, uh, something else I wanted to ask." He said.

**Gale's POV**

I was about to fake it. Fake I liked her. Fake I wanted to go out with her.

Then I realized, I didn't want to fake it anymore.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime. If you wanted to, of course." I said, jumbling all my words together nervously.

"Well, it depends…"she replied with a smile.

When she saw humiliation run across my face, I think she changed her mind.

"Of course! Where and when?" she asked.

I thought for a while. I hadn't thought about that. I just said the first thing that came to my head.

"Come to my house, tomorrow at noon. Dress for the weather. We're going to the lake in the woods." I said.

**Get yourselves pumped for Delly and Gale's "Real" date. You get that? The Petniss reference? They started out "not real"… see where this is going? (Dot dot dot)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: SO SO SOOOOO excited for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THIS**

**Delly's POV**

What in the world does one wear on a date in the woods?

Seriously, though. What were we going to talk about? What was he going to wear? More importantly, what was I going to wear? And why on earth were we going to a lake.

When I finally decided on what to wear (red floral top and skinny jeans, very proud of my decision), I started to think of conversation topics.

School? No, he was a couple years ahead of me. News? No, most of it was about the Games, and, well…

I was about to give up on thinking when I looked at the clock.

Twelve-oh-five.

Oh, my gosh. Our date was at noon. So I took my only option.

I flung the door open and sprinted like I never had before.

**Gale's POV**

I was about to give up on the whole "date" thing when I saw Delly, sprinting pretty fast, if I do say so myself, down the block, right towards me.

She must've not seen me, because once she got in a ten foot distance, her eyes widened with surprise. She couldn't slow down fast enough.

When she finally did stop running, her face was seriously two inches from mine. She remained like this for about ten seconds, and, hey, I wasn't about to move.

"Sorry. I was deciding on what to wear, what to talk about…" she said, strarting to back away and blush.

"So, what, you get to make all the decisions?" I said jokingly.

Then she looked down and blushed some more.

On the walk to the lake, we remained silent, but it wasn't ever awkward.

Ever. Just pure, beautiful, silence.

**Delly's POV**

I think I saw him look at me, at least twice. The thought of him even looking at me made me feel like I was finally growing up.

Finally. With Peeta I always felt like I was a child, with a crush. That was all.

Just a crush.

I noticed Gale looking around; like he was afraid a ghost might come out of nowhere.

"Are you ok? Because you look a little freaked." I asked, sounding very caring, thought unintentionally.

"Yeah, just some old memories. One's I'd rather forget." He said.

Oh. Katniss. Well, this made for a good, long silence.

"Well, you could always make new, happier, memories. With someone else." I said, hoping he got it.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile.

And then out of nowhere, in front of a lake by the woods, I experienced my first kiss.

And it was way, way, to amazing for words.

**SUPER DUPER SMILEY FACE! I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEWED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: :P**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill.**

**Peeta's POV**

"Come on, Peeta! Let's go follow them!" Katniss whispered anxiously.

Now, you're wondering: who on earth did she want to follow? Down the street from the bakery, just a hundred yards, was my bakery. Or, what would and/or used to be my bakery. I was building a new one in its place. It would, by the way, be called The Boy With the Bread.

Back to following people. We'd seen Gale and Delly walk in to the woods, and we were both worried about what might happen to our friends.

Or, rather, we were both worried about Delly. Because we both knew that Gale had the spirit of a hunter.

And hunters are relentless with their prey.

"Ok, let's go." I agreed.

We followed them out into the woods. We saw them looking at each other, we saw Delly blush and we saw Gale look around nervously.

We hid in the bushes when they came to a stop, and we saw were they were.

The lake.

**Katniss's POV**

The lake.

The lake in the woods, where he had kissed me, where we had shared so many special moments.

I think he sensed something, because whenever I looked directly at him, he looked around. But Delly sensed it to, because she said something to him, and I wanted so bad to hear what they were saying, and to see what they looked like.

"C'mon' let's move closer." I whispered to Peeta.

He nodded and followed directly behind me.

"Yeah, just some old memories. One's I'd rather forget" he said, almost emotionless.

I saw her piece together that I had to do with all of the memories.

"Well, you could always make new, happier, memories. With someone else." She said, which was pretty bold considering I almost never heard her talk.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed her.

For those five seconds, they were one. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, as if they were made just especially for each other.

They weren't fake. They were real.

**Sorry if this seemed really bad, just thought I would mix in some other perspectives!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: not sure how good this chapter will be, so please review and tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Delly, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, blah blah blah**

**Gale's POV**

I don't even know why I kissed her. It was just that she looked so pretty, and even the beauty if the forest in it's state of changing colors, with the lake sparkling in the midday sunlight, nothing could compare to the way her blue eyes glimmered, full of friendliness, and her hair, blowing out around her as if her face was the sun and her golden hair it's rays.

Whenever I look at her now, I don't see the ignorant rich kid I used to think she was. Now I see a girl who just cared about everyone and happened to be in a more fortunate situation than the rest of us.

I thought about Katniss, and how if I confided in her, she would think I was pretending, that I was just trying to get her jealous. Like I was before.

A knock on the door jerked me out of my thoughts and pulled me in to reality.

I opened it, not even bothering to check who it was.

"Hey." the person said.

Hey. I had heard that voice before. It used to haunt my dreams, echoing simple words across the cavers of my nightmares, comforting me immediately.

But there was a new, sweeter, voice now.

"Hey, Katniss. I'm so sorry about the way I acted, it's just that… you know." I said as soon as I could without sounding nervous.

"That's fine. Whatever. That was yesterday. We can't get hung up on things that have already happened. Now, tell me about your date with Delly." She said.

What?

She obviously saw the confusion on my face.

"Peeta and I followed you in to the woods." She said, as if she were explaining simple math to a toddler.

Duh.

"Well, it was nice. We talked a lot, we, uh…" I stupidly replied, at loss for words.

"I saw you kiss. You can't hide that." she said.

"Well, I was actually hoping that you would understand," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"That you really like her? Well, of course you do. I could see it on your face. She's really sweet. Totally perfect for you." she said.

Perfect? Delly was sweet, no doubt about it. She was really nice and pretty. But perfect, for me? I was a warrior, a notorious fighter. I didn't quite see "perfection".

"I see you don't get it. Why do I love Peeta? Because he calms me down, along with a lot of other things. He's not quite an ideal warrior, but that's the whole point. He's like my antidote." She said passionately.

"I'll call her now." I responded.

She responded to that with a smile and handed me my phone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm no best selling author… maybe someday!**

**Delly's POV**

I was in such a daze, it wasn't even funny.

I would do ridiculous things, like putting salt on my cereal instead of sugar, or accidently put on my little brothers pants then realizing they were way, way to short.

What snapped me out of my daze was the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Delly. How's it going?" Gale asked.

Gale. I let out a long, silent sigh.

"I'm fine. What's up?" I asked, wondering why he had called at ten at night.

"I'm good. So I was, uh, wondering if you would, um, like to go out again?" he asked.

Happiness soared through my heart, pulling a force field around it. I felt untouchable to anyone on the outside.

"So, you had a good time on our date, I take it?" I said bravely.

"Well, yeah. It was, uh, nice." he said shyly, which wasn't like him.

"That's what I thought. Of course we should go out again. Where and when?" I asked.

"I actually haven't worked that out yet. I'll call you back?" he said.

"Sure. Talk to you tomorrow!" I said.

Then he said goodbye and hung up.

**Gale's POV**

I was such an idiot. Who asks someone out and doesn't know when or where they're going?

Gale Hawthorne, of course. Who had only ever gone on one official date.

I hung up the phone and stared at Katniss, expecting her to have some sort of idea on what to do.

"What? You think I know what you should do on your date? I'm not like Delly, so what am I supposed to know?" she said.

I continued to stare at her, knowing she came up with her best ideas under pressure.

"Fine, fine. I know what to do. Give me the phone and would you please stop staring at me!" she half yelled.

I handed her the phone and she walked in to the kitchen. I wondered who she might be calling, or maybe she just needed an excuse to get out of the room and think up an idea.

"Peeta's on his way." she said.

Of course. Peeta would know what to do, he and Delly were best friends, and he would know what she would like.

This was bound to be interesting.

**Delly has a younger bro, just so you know. All of her other family died.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I am so not the owner of the Hunger Games**

**Peeta's POV**

I was surprised. I had just received a call from Katniss, saying that now we were helping Gale, and that I had no choice.

Of course I didn't. I would do anything as long as it meant something to her.

I opened the door to Gale's house. They wouldn't be very surprised that I had gotten here so quickly.

I was only a three mile sprint, after all.

I opened the door and saw Katniss jump a little at the noise. She looked so deep in to thought that I was afraid to even speak.

"Oh! Hi, Peeta! Didn't expect for you to be here for at least another twenty minutes. You must've run the entire way." she said.

"Yeah, I ran the whole way. Pretty tired. Going to need an energy burst to make it through the rest of the day." I said.

"Of course you do. Anything in mind?" she said.

Then with a smile, she leaned in and kissed me.

Every time we touched, even if it was just our arms brushing against each other, there was a feeling of undeniable happiness the shocked through my system.

So I couldn't help but smile like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shift in the air, as if to gesture "Hey, there are other people in the world besides you two!"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your moment or whatever, but I still am kind of in the room." Gale said awkwardly.

"Oh, before you know it, it'll be you we have to interrupt." Katniss said.

I shot her a look, without intending to though. I was still a little defensive of Delly; she had been like a sister to me since kindergarten.

"Sorry. Too soon?" she said sincerely.

"No, it's fine. She's like a sister to me, that's all." I said, totally nonchalant.

"Ok, so what should I do?" Gale asked, breaking a silence.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know Delly likes walking, talking, having fun, cookies, you know. Girl stuff." I said, and then watched Katniss raise her eyebrows.

"Honestly Peeta, what I got is that Delly's the nicest person in the world, and she deserves something nice done for her. Do you have a pocket calendar or something?" Katniss said.

I handed my calendar over, and I want sure what she thought she was going to find, because almost everything had to do with her.

"Ah-ha! Here it is! July twenty-second. Just a few days away!" she said triumphantly.

Gale and I exchanged glances, not sure what that meant.

"Uh, hello? Delly's birthday?" she said.

Oh. How could I have forgotten that?

"So, what?" Gale asked, as if he were reading my mind.

"Seriously? We're throwing her a surprise birthday party!" she said.

We had three days.

Let's just hope the odds were in our favor.

**Review, review and review! And I need a name for Delly's girl best friend. Any suggestions? Just leave a comment!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: thanks so much, AgentSkittles for your review. It was sweet. BTW, this is how I see the characters, and this isn't your story, so, uh, maybe try closing your mouth or turning off your computer. XOXO VintageRumorWriter, author, mean girl, person who needs to have last word, WHATEVER!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do not own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss's POV**

I was so happy. My life was complete, I was engaged, my best friend was happy, so was my fiancé's best friend. That made me the happiest girl in the world. We were all happy together.

Except Prim wasn't here.

You'd think after two years I would've gotten over it, but I was living a memory.

See, this party for Delly was all I'd ever wanted to do for Prim. They both deserved this party. But Delly must've had lots of parties, but Prim not one. I guess you could say that even though I'd only known her for about a week, Delly was already kind of like a sister to me.

So I had to do everything to make her happy. But really I was trying to make everyone else happy. I was certainly happy for her, but this was more for them.

"Ok, where do we start?" Peeta, always thinking logically, unlike Gale and I asked.

Hmm, where to start? Guest list? Cake? Location? Theme? Time? What?

"Location and guest list. Basics. We need to know who to invite and for them to know where they should go." Gale answered, faster than I could open my mouth.

"My house and everyone she ever knew. Everyone." Peeta replied automatically.

"Well, maybe my house. Your house is a little to baker-friendly. Lots and lots of eggs and flour and, well, you know. Baking stuff." I said.

"Ok, so Katniss's house. How do we spread the word without Delly figuring it out?" he asked.

"Do you have your phonebook?" I asked Gale.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed it.

"And you have your calendar?" I asked, knowing since he was popular in school, he would have lots of phone numbers.

He pulled it out and we started dialing numbers.

**Sorry about the note. Not that I said it, but that everyone had to read it :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: thanks for reviewing! Still need more name suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely am not nearly as talented as the darling Suzanne Collins!**

**Random schoolgirl's POV**

"Ok, mom. Don't worry, I got the phone." I called to my mom.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Hi, this is Katniss Everdeen. I was in your grade?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, you kind of saved everyone I love. So what's up?" I asked, wondering why she would be calling.

"Well, you know Delly, right?" she said, sounding urgent.

"Who didn't? She was seriously the nicest person there was." I said.

"Ok, so Peeta, Gale and I are throwing her a surprise birthday party. Three days from now. Victor's Village, house two. You there?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course." I said.

"Great. See you then!" she said, before hanging up.

Wait, did she say Gale Hawthorne was helping?

**Gale's POV**

"Ok, so how many people so far?" I asked.

"Sixty-two. If Jenessa Mayberg can get out of work, then sixty-three." she replied, sounding like a robot. She was in determination mode.

Wow, that many people had known Delly. She had been right there, so popular, and yet I never ever even glanced in her direction.

I stared into space for about a minute or so, and then I was rubber-banded back into reality when Peeta started to talk about cake and food.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said that maybe we should make it light pink with green or blue accents. Some cupcakes or hard candy as a decoration, seven layers, I was thinking. I know that could be overdoing it, but we've been at this for an hour and we've already got over sixty people." he said.

"Seventy-five, actually." Katniss said as she walked in to the room.

She kissed me on the cheek. We did not like the number seventy-five. It just broke us, tore us and ripped our hearts out of or chests.

"Oh my god, Peeta. We have to tell my mom." she said, as if she was having an immediate realization.

Oh. Her mom. Who didn't want her daughter married young. We were eighteen.

This was going to get even more interesting.

**Don't forget to submit names! Just comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I have picked a name- suggestion by: piratezluver22!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Delly's POV**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Hey, Delly, I know it's weird to be calling you, because we haven't been good friends, but I need to talk to you about something. In person." Katniss said on the phone.

"Sure, yeah. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I replied monotonously

I wasn't even sure I wanted to. It was my eighteenth birthday, and I was completely miserable. No one had acknowledged it, and Gale hadn't called me in three days.

I walked the two miles too Katniss's house, and then reached to knock on the door.

But it swung open before I even had the chance to as much as touch the smooth wood.

Katniss was standing there, looking majestic, almost as if she owned the air around her. Even though she looked bubbly and welcoming, I was afraid to step inside.

"Come on! Step inside. It's like ninety degrees out!" she said.

Wow, this must be a first. So absorbed in sadness, I was oblivious to the fact that I was drenched in sweat.

I wasn't only miserable because of Gale, though. I was sad because this was one of those things, an eighteenth birthday, a milestone that should be celebrated with family.

I loved my brother, don't get me wrong. But he wasn't my mom, or dad, or grandma, or grandpa, or sister. He was a brother. He was doing what he was supposed to. But even he had gone out with friends on my birthday.

"Delly? You can come in, just so you know." Katniss said, her voice light and caring.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was kind of zoning out." I said, stepping in to the foyer.

She did have a beautiful house. It was vintage and whimsical, like the old-fashioned train compartments you only saw in books.

I tried to step in to the living room, but for some reason she stopped me.

"Oh, uh, I need to clean something up really quickly, so just wait here for a sec." she said, her voice on a nervous, far-off edge.

She hurried in to the living room, and I heard her light footsteps creaking on the floor, like she was surveying the room.

Then the noise grew fainter, like it was moving diagonal, until I realized that she was upstairs, right above my head at the moment.

She lightly ran back downstairs, and quickly made her way across the house.

"All clean! Come in to the living room now!" she said breezily.

I started to ask her what she wanted to talk about, but I looked around the living room, and time seemed to slow.

I saw a beautiful seven layer cake, the colors not bright and cheesy, but marbled perfectly like a sunset. I saw a vas filled with fresh-cut roses, pink, yellow, red, you name it , it was there, looking almost to perfect to be true. I saw a small stack of boxes, on bottom of them laid a much larger, more elaborate box with small hole poked in to it.

"SURPRISE!" what sounded like a hundred voices shouted.

I was stunned. A hundred people, all here for me? That sure was a lot.

"Oh my gosh you guys. Thank you so much! I…" I tried to keep talking, but was immediately smothered by hugs.

"Happy eighteenth, Dells! Did you actually think I forgot?" my best girlfriend, Megan said with a smile.

"Well, yeah." I said happily.

Megan wouldn't forget my birthday, exactly, but she was notoriously forgetful.

I was hugged and hugged and hugged again. I almost forgot about one certain person in the room.

When I was all hugged out, I walked over to Gale.

"Hey. Do I get a hug? You know, because it's my birthday?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled at me, leaned down and kissed me.

It was like the entire world had slowed, the pulsing beat of music was overtaken by the loud beat of my heart. I saw people twirling in joy, but they were blurred, nothing was clear, but I knew one thing for sure.

I was happy.

**Not the end **!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Hunger Games. Duh. **

**Katniss's POV  
><strong>

Delly's party was a perfect success. She was happy, and not thinking about Peeta, but now she was happy thinking about Gale.

Her party was lots of fun, and she thanked me about a couple thousand times, but the one thing I couldn't stop thinking about was my mother's reaction to the engagement.

She was ok with Peeta, but I wasn't sure what she thought of me marrying him. I was only eighteen, and she was sort of protective of me, seeing as I was all she had left.

When Prim died, she broke. She was like a vase. When my father died, she was pushed to the edge, but Prim and I grabbed her and pulled her back. But when Prim died, it broke me too, so we both crashed and shattered along side each other. But in our own separate ways, we were super-glued back together.

I hadn't talked to my mom in a while. But when we did talk, it was like having and awkward conversation with a person you hadn't talked to in years.

"Katniss? You ok?" I heard Peeta ask, and of course I was back immediately.

"Yeah, just worried about my mom. And what she'll say about the engagement." I replied softly.

"She'll be fine. She'll be happy that you're happy." Peeta reassured me gently.

Peeta always did that. Whenever he was reassured, I was to. When he was stressed, I was stressed about what could quite possibly be stressing him.

"You're right. But we should tell her, eventually. So Delly's party was fun, right?" I said, trying to sound reassured.

"Yeah. It was. I don't know if she opened her big present yet." Peeta replied.

The doorbell went off. I knew it was the doorbell, because I had programmed it to be my father's voice singing, from old tapes and recordings.

"Wonder who that might be. Kind of an hour late." I wondered aloud.

I swung the door open, expecting a straggler who had got the address wrong.

"Oh, hello Katniss. I heard it was Delly's birthday, and the word in the district is that you're throwing her a party. She was such a help in the hospital, always cheering people up. I love what you've done with the place!" my mother said, cheerfully.

I just stared, dumbfounded.

**Buh-buh-buh! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I'm going to have to end this story soon **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this amazingness.**

**Mrs. Everdeen's POV (I'm just going to call her Lilly, cause I don't think she was given a first name)**

"Katniss, honey? Are you ok?" I cautiously asked her.

My visit must've taken her by surprise. Her eyes were humongous, as if someone had just stabbed in from behind and she hadn't quite reacted yet.

"Oh, yeah mom. I'm just fine. Come on in." she said, sounding faraway and dazed.

I took a look around. It looked beautiful. There were at least a hundred people there, and she had remodeled, so the room appeared much bigger.

"Wow. I have to say, you did a pretty good job." I said, truly impressed.

"Thanks. What else did you expect?" she replied with a slight smile.

We were starting to act like regular people again. This brought a smile to my face. It seemed like she had always been the one to fight, and I was to sit at home and mourn. I had never been as strong, but I always tried my hardest.

"Katniss? I have some news." I said.

The news. I hoped she reacted well, and knew that I loved her more than anything.

"Me too. You go first." she replied.

What could that possibly be?

"Well, I've um, been seeing someone. A doctor at the hospital, about two years older, very nice and funny, and we've decided to get married." I said quietly.

**Katniss's POV**

I wasn't sure how to react.

On one hand, I was happy for her. Like she hopefully would be for me.

On the other hand, I was angry. She said the thing she had with my father was irreplaceable. Well, look who just found a replacement.

"I don't know what to say." I said. I truly didn't.

"What's your news?" she asked.

Oh, gosh. I had to do this eventually.

"Peeta and I are getting married." I said, watching her face as I formed every word.

"Oh. Oh. Honey, I'm very happy for you. Is that all?" she said, as if she was hiding something.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Well, there was something else I had to tell you. But later would be fine," she said, but obviously this "something" was pretty important.

"No, just tell me now." I said, kind of forcefully.

"I'm pregnant." she replied.

**Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger! Review, and tell me if I should write a sequel to this story when I'm done.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: this is going to be one of the last chapters D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Katniss's POV**

"W-w-what? You're… pregnant?" I stuttered, not believing her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I had to tell you in person…" she replied, almost sounding guilty.

Well, I couldn't argue with that. I hadn't told her about the engagement, so I couldn't hold it against her.

"Oh, uh, so, how long have you been engaged?" I asked, making hopeless small talk.

She said something, but I didn't listen. I honestly felt like she was replacing me, Prim and my dad. I was happy for her, but she couldn't replace me with her new family. I was still here, and I would haunt her as she started her new family. I would just be part of the background, like a long forgotten picture of a second cousin.

But I was doing almost the exact same thing. With Peeta, I felt loved, and I loved him. We were like a family.

"Honey? This isn't me replacing you. I won't let myself let you down again, I just feel like I need to occupy myself, to have something to take care of." she said, seeing the look on my face, reading in to my expression.

"That's fine. I understand. I just feel like you'll forget about me, getting so absorbed in your new family." I responded.

"Oh, I couldn't forget you, hon. I don't think anyone ever will." she replied with a smile.

"Are you guys about to hug? Because when you're done with you emotional moment, which I think is totally sweet, Peeta wants you." Delly said from behind me, sounding innocently sweet, back to her old self.

"Ok, one second." I said, pulling my mom in for a hug.

"I love you, sweetie." she said.

"I love you, to." I replied.

"Come on!" Delly said as she pulled my arm.

We started laughing, all three of us. I felt suddenly giddy, like a little kid, who had just put together a really hard puzzle.

Which I guess I kind of was.

Delly dragged me over to Peeta, and I was thinking about what he wanted to talk about.

"Ok we're here!" Delly sang, and then twirled me around towards him.

She sure seemed pretty happy.

"Hey, Katniss, I, uh, have something for you." Peeta said shyly.

I heard a clanking noise, then on impulse, spun around.

Delly was making a toast, but it was so loud I couldn't hear anything. All of the sudden, everyone spun around to stare at Peeta and I.

"Peeta, what's going on?" I asked.

When I looked at him, he as kneeling on one knee.

"Katniss, I love you. And I know this is a little late, but I feel like this is kind of required." he said, smiling.

Then, out of a little box, he pulled the most beautiful ring. It was gold, and glittered in the light. But nothing compared to the pearl in the center, shimmering and outshining anything in the room.

It was the pearl he gave me in the Quarter Quell.

"I love you, Peeta." I said.

**Awwww… cue the sighs. But what else happens? Why is Delly so happy? What is in the big box? Should I do a sequel?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: thank you for loving my story!**

**Disclaimer: I swear this isn't mine.**

**Like twenty minutes BEFORE last chapter picked up**

**Delly's POV**

As soon as I broke away from Gale, I took a really good look around.

Everyone was looking elsewhere, but I could tell everyone was kind of secretly thinking about why me, the sweetest girl in school, was kissing the scariest, biggest, and most opposite of me.

Two friends of mine, who weren't even trying to hide their stares, motioned for me to come join them.

I looked at Gale and raised my eyebrows, but he just shrugged.

My group of friends (Megan, Marissa, Karlin, Jess and Briel) were all skinnier, much prettier too. But I guess in some ways, I was like them. For example, we all came from wealthy backgrounds, and had mourned some of the same losses during the war.

During the war, our friendships had taken a sharp turn. When Jess, the peacekeeper, the nicest and most ideal of all of us, was found dead in her family's house, we fell apart, but now were somewhat patched back up, more for old times sake.

"Hey, you guys. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" I said, already knowing what was up.

"Who in the world was that ruggedly handsome mysterious boy?" Briel, the gossipy one, asked.

"Not a boy, Bri. A man. Delly Cartwright's got herself a man." Karlin interrupted.

"Gale Hawthorne. A man, of twenty and a half, and a soldier, too." I said scandalously.

"Ohhhhh… Does he have a brother?" Marissa asked.

"Two," I saw them gawk, "one's almost fourteen and the other is ten and three quarters."

"Oh…" exclaimed Marissa, who was only fifteen, the youngest of all of us.

We all giggled for a while, and everything was falling back in to place, like the final flower had just bloomed on a bush.

"Hey, do you know what's in the big box?" I asked Megan, whom I'd always been closest to.

She just smiled.

"C'mon ladies! Let's go!" she suddenly grabbed Briel and Karlin, who were closest to her.

I followed them with my eyes, and as they slowed down and approached their destination.

The box.

They pushed it out in to the open, carefully, thought, because it was on te very bottom.

"De-llllllllllly! Come here!" they called out simultaneously.

I jogged over to them, and they whispered amongst themselves, obviously having brought me whatever was in the box

"Should I open it?" I asked.

"Duh." Marissa replied.

I took the top off gently, not wanting to ruin whatever was in it.

What was in it was a gorgeous, golden like a star, glimmering in the light and atmosphere of the room, dog.

"Her name is Star." I said as a thanks.

Everyone was happy.

**More sighs! Not the end! One or two more chapters! Just keep giving feedback! And PM me ideas about what the sequel could be about!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER): I'VE DECIDED ON A SEQUEL: LOOK FOR SECOND CHANCES!**

**Disclaimer: to sad to say I don't own the Hunger Games (just did though)**

**Katniss's POV**

As I spun around, softly singing along to the music, everyone I cared about looked happy.

Peeta looked overjoyed, for obvious reasons. Delly was happily chatting with her friends. Gale just looked happy she was happy. And my mother just looked relieved.

As I was absorbed in my thought, I subconsciously walked to the front of the room, and started singing a little louder, though not on purpose.

As I slowly came back from my thoughts, I realized everyone was staring, and the music had stopped playing.

"You sound beautiful." my mother whispered from behind me.

I turned and smiled at her.

"You know, sweetheart, you should probably abandon that fashion design career." A deep, sarcastic voice came from behind me.

"Haymitch!" I said, more excited then I meant to be.

"Somebody's pretty excited." another sarcastic voice came, this one much more dramatic and girlish.

"Johanna?" I asked, sounding sort of surprised, considering she barely tolerated me.

"Who else"? she said.

"Haymitch? Johanna? Annie?" Peeta said, coming up to me, sounding just as surprised.

Annie? I looked behind Johanna and Haymitch, seeing Annie was standing there, with a baby on her hip, being silent as ever.

"Annie! How are you?" I said, pushing past Johanna and Haymitch.

I immediately noticed her baby, and how beautiful she was.

She had short dark curls, olive skin, and the most shocking sea green eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked hoarsely, not wanting to disturb her peace.

"Maggie Angel Odair." she replied.

"Beautiful." I understood the significance of the name.

She was going to have a good life. She had a wonderful, loving mom, a heroic father, and a lovely namesake.

"She really is, isn't she." Johanna whispered, sounding wonderstruck.

"So when are you planning your wedding for?" Annie asked.

"Probably in spring, when the dandelions are in bloom." I said, turning to Peeta with a smile.

He pulled me in and kissed me.

**Annie's POV**

Now, when people look at me, they see an innocent, brokenhearted, simple-minded crazy girl.

That's what I am on the outside, but the inside is so much different.

Like when you see a hermit crab, and how it can change shells whenever it wants to, and people are sort of like that, except we can't pick and choose whichever shell we want.

Finnick saw the inside of people, in spite of the way people saw him. To most people, he was a gorgeous, self-centered thing to be bought.

But to me, he was most certainly good-looking, caring, generous, intelligent and considerate.

He gave me Maggie, who was the center of my life, and she seemed to bring peace and joy to me and other people as well.

In this room, meant for the celebration of a girl's eighteenth birthday, was really so much more.

It was a celebration of happiness.

Everyone's happiness.

**Awwwww**


End file.
